The Curse of the Mob Orb
by Spazington36
Summary: My First fan fiction. Join Lunaris and her friends on a journey from home to the Aether and to the Nether. Will she and her friends be able to persuade the two brothers to help her defeat the Ender Dragon and the Wither?
1. The Beginning

**Me: Wassup everybody! Today I'm starting my first Minecraft fan fiction. Also just to tell you Alex and Bryan were PM to me by generaltemujin because he wanted me to add his O.C. so I said yes because I gave him 4 O.C. already.**

**Alex: Yup. Hopefully she won't get flames.**

**Me: *sighs*Oh Alex... Wait where's Bryan?**

**Bryan: Here, sorry I'm late.**

**Me: Now that some of the characters are here…**

**Mary: We shall now start the story!**

**Me: Hey, that was my line Mary…**

*Mary's P.O.V.*

"Mary! What are you doing up there Mary? Alex, Bryan**,** and Lunaris are waiting for you outside."

"Hold on mom! I just have to finish getting ready."

"Ok, but hurry up," called Mary's mom.

"Why am I treated like a baby?" Mary silently asked.

"Bye dear now don't get hurt." _My mom is way to protective of me_, I thought. When I got outside Bryan, Lunaris, and Alex had a slight grin on. I could actually hear them chuckling. "Guys, it's not funny,"

"Were sorry. It's just that we've never seen your mom do that to you." giggled Alex.

"Well we didn't mean to see that but we came early." explained Lunaris.

"Can you at least tell us why your mom does that?" asked Bryan.

I started to explain why, "Oh alright. The reason why my mom cares for me way to much is because of my brother, Bill. When he was 13 years old he adventured far off and later was found dead. We don't know how he died. My mom doesn't want that to happen to me though."

"I understand that. Remember that one adventure, where I was hit by an enderman really hard. Yeah, my mom and dad were mad at for a week because I turned half enderman forever," whispered Lunaris to her friends.

Bryan said breaking the silence, "Well we better get going."

*Lunaris' P.O.V.*

"Yay Adventure!" I yelled. First off we bought supplies we needed. Then we left. I said, "So where do you feel like going this time?"

Bryan suggested, "Why not mob forest?"

Alex answered, "Yeah we should go there. I heard there was something called the orb of the mobs. They say it makes whoever holds it be the ruler over the mobs until they let go of it."

"Hey Mary and I read about that in the library," I said,"it would be interesting if could get a look at it."Once we got to mob forest, we found a sign that read, _in this forest there are 5 trials. They will get harder every time. And in the end you'll find what you're looking for._ "Ok…Doesn't it seem like someone has already been here?" asked Alex.

"It does…" I answered.

*Bryan's P.O.V.*

"Let's just head towards the first trial," I said.

Alex responded, "There it is. Parkour… Spiral Parkour.

"Let's just get it over with," said Lunaris as she started to sprint up the Parkour.

"Yeah," Mary called after. The boys started to jump after them. After a lot of sprint jumping they were finally at the top. _How high up are we? All I could see is fog and an arrow quiz... Wait arrow quiz?_ I thought. "Let's just do this…" Lunaris whispered. She just ran right through without getting hurt!? Wow she is fast. I went up next but answered the questions correctly without getting hurt. Alex and Mary followed my steps. "Ok what's next?" asked Alex.

**Me: So what do you guys think? Good helpful reviews please. Ideas for the next trial, PM them to me.**

**Mary: She will be accepting O.C. for her story.**

**Bryan: But it may be delayed when typing chapters because she will only type early in the morning before school.**

**Alex: She's not typing on the weekends. And she will also type after school and Wednesdays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays.**

**Me: Here is the O.C. from:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Appearance:**

**Other:**

**Thanks again to generaltemujin for letting me use his two O.C. Alex and Bryan.**

**Mary: Thanks for reading and good reviews! This will make her more happier to type more.**

**Me: See yah later!**


	2. Silverstar and Azulfarret

**Me: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter.** **A thanks to Star of Roselight for Silverstar. And Jack Xantho for Azulfarret and a idea for trial three.**

**Alex: This came out earlier than expected.**

**Mary: Yeah.**

**Bryan: Let's get on with the chapter.**

**Me: Ok. So the chapter begins now.**

*Alex's P.O.V.*

"So where's the third trial?"I asked.

"Just over there" answered Lunaris.

"Oh ok. But yes it's redstone manipulating time!" I excitedly said. Lunaris and I ended up running towards it because we love to mess around with redstone. The others followed. "Well what are we supposed to do with the redstone?" asked Bryan.

Mary read a sign and said, "We're supposed to make the redstone light up the three glowstone lamps using all of the redstone that is given to us."

"Hmm...lets put this here," I said as I placed the redstone down one by one. Lunaris helped out with the redstone repeaters. Once we finished we placed the lever provided at the beginning of the redstone trail. Mary flipped the switch and nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" I asked confused.

"Over here," called Bryan. We all walked over to where and saw the problem.

"What happened to the pieces that were here?" asked Lunaris.

"Look over there!" shouted Mary. We looked over to where she was pointing. We saw a alchemist but he was half creeper... a blue fire creeper? We also saw that he was brewing a potion of poison but was also extending the time of the poison with our redstone.

"I'll handle this," whispered Lunaris as she unsheathed her emerald hilted obsidian sword. She stopped in her tracks.

*Lunaris's P.O.V.*

_Why do I see Silverstar with that blue fire creeper guy?, _I thought. So I Iran over there stopping in front of her.

"What are you doing with him?" I asked.

"I'm just helping Azulfarret with his potions Lunaris." responded Silverstar.

"Who?" I asked.

"Come on. Let me just introduce you to him," she said as she pulled me to Azulfarret.

"Farret this is Lunaris. Lunaris this is Farret."

I couldn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you Lunaris," Azulfarret said as he greeted me, "you can call me Farret."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled cutely. Sliverstar then said, "Are you going to introduce him to your friends?"

I said, "Oh right."

**Me: So like I said this came out earlier than expected so its short. Two new characters also. I'll only be accepting 4 more O.C. because I don't want to overwork myself. Later maybe I might accept more.**

**Silverstar: In her next chapter she'll get to the part with the mob orb.**

**Azulfarret: Yeah. And I'll meet her friends.**

**Me: As usual R&R. See yah in the next chapter! **


	3. The Curse Begins

**Me: Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter.**

**Mary: Yay! Another chapter! *does ten cartwheels***

**Alex: Let's just get it over with.**

**Me and Bryan: Yeah let's just get it over with.**

*Azulfarrets P.O.V.*

_I guess now Lunaris is showing me to her friends,_ I thought. "This is Bryan, Alex, and Mary," Lunaris said as she introduced me to them. I responded, "Nice to meet all of you." I saw that for some reason Lunaris' cheeks were really red.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Uh…..I'm fine," she stated quickly.

Mary said, "Let's go to the next trial."

*Silverstar's P.O.V.*

"Well there's the next trial," I said. Lunaris' cheeks were still very red when I looked at her.

"I guess we have to fight through all those mobs," Alex said.

"Ready?" I asked.

Everyone chimed, "Ready."

"Go!" I shouted and blasted through those mobs. At the end there was a ladder Parkour over lava.

Mary sighed, "Oh great. More Parkour but it's harder."

*Mary's P.O.V.*

We started the ladder Parkour carefully. After carefully jumping to each ladder we were on the other side of the lava. Lunaris shouted, "Look over there! It's the mob orb!" We ran over to it. But when we touched it, we didn't expect something bad to happen until it happened.

*Bryan's P.O.V.*

The clouds turned grey and the day turned to night. "I guess we never heard the full legend," I stated. "Yeah," everybody else chimed. As we stood there in fear as the Wither and the Ender Dragon appeared in front of us. "Thanks you fools for releasing us," the Wither sarcastically said. And with a maniacal laugh from the both of them and they disappeared.

"Wow…What have we've done?" Silverstar asked.

"We released the two most evil enemies," Lunaris responded, "it says right here on this note, _if you see this note that means you've released the two most evil mobs, but have no fear for the hero, will persuade the two brothers to help her defeat the Ender Dragon and the Wither. Thus the hero's name is Lunaris…. _Wait what?"

"Did you write that?" asked Alex.

Lunaris responded, "No. I never wrote anything."

*Alex's P.O.V.*

"Ok then," Bryan said with a sigh.

"Where are the two brothers?" Silverstar asked.

"One lives in the Nether while the other lives in the Aether." I answered.

"Let's get going," Silverstar said.

"Ok," everyone chimed.

**Me: I'm just dishing out chapters. The reason why I am typing such short chapters is because on the 20****th**** of December 2012 I'm going to San Francisco until the 23****rd****.**

**Silverstar: Next time she'll try to type longer ones.**

**Me: Ok but hopefully you know who I'm talking about when I stated two brothers. If you want to answer you have to Pm me because I don't want you guys spoiling it for other people.**

**Every character except me: Bye**

**Me: ****Oh and if you have questions for the characters type them in the reviews but no questions that will spoil the story.** See yah and as usual R&R!


	4. Lost in a dark Forest

**Me: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter. I'm still accepting 4 more O.C. And yes Jack Xantho people who know about the Minecraft creepy pasta would know about the two brothers. I would also like to thank Jack Xantho , Star of Roselight, and Generaltemujin for being the most consistent readers.**

**Melaia: Luna what chapter will I be in?**

**Me: Just hold up sis. I will be on my way to pick you up in this chapter after your ballet class.**

**Melaia: Ok, Luna**

**Me: Ok so Melaia calls me Luna. I don't care what they call me. **

**Bryan: Let's get on with the new chapter Luna.**

**Me: Ok,Ok. Without further ado let us start the chapter!**

*Lunars' P.O.V.*

"Oh man need to pick up my little sis, hold up guys gotta run," I said as I sprinted away with them following. Once I got to my sis she seemed very scared of the sky. "Luna, I'm scared," she quivered as she said this.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe," I held her hand and walked away. Everyone stared at me.

"Oh sorry, everyone this is my 5 year old sister Melaia," I said to everyone.

I tried to console Melaia by saying, "It's ok Melaia, everything is going to be alright." _Maybe everything will be alright_, I thought.

*Melaia's P.O.V.*

"So where are we going sis?" I asked.

Lunaris responded, "We're going to the Nether then to the Aether."

"Ok Luna," I said. We started to go to the map area. Lunaris then asked,"Do you have a map on where the Ather and Nether portals are?"

The clerk answered, "Yes and here you go."

"Heres 2 diamonds," Lunaris said. Then we went off to find the Nether portal.

"How are we going to get there s-s-sis?" I stuttered. By how she looked she didn't want to tell me.

"Uh...Melaia we want you to come but you have to be fearless," she just answered.

I asked, "Why?" She pointed towards a dark forest. I ran and hid behind her.

"Isn't that darkest forest in the whole world?" asked Alex.

"Yes," answered Bryan. We were getting ready to go in but I had to ride Lunaris' shoulders. We started to travel inside the forest.

*Alex's P.O.V.*

Lunaris spoke,"The portal should be somewhere in this forest."

"Ok," Silverstar stated unsurely. For a second I thought someone was following us but it was just a creeper. Lunaris sniped that creeper with her obsidian bow and obsidian arrows. She was kinda in a hurry. We ended up getting lost. "Why must it be the first time I get lost now," Silverstar whispered. Everyone sat down for a break. Lunaris set Melaia down And they shared a apple.

*third person P.O.V.*

They then heard a crowd of mobs coming towards them. They each got out their weapons then they charged towards the mobs leaving Melaia chasing after the group. With a few cuts and gashes they managed to defeat the army of mobs. "This must be one of the armys the Wither and the Ender Dragon are sending to stop us," Azulfarret snarled.

"Maybe your right," Bryan, Silverstar, and Alex said in union.

**Me: I finally did a third person P.O.V. **

**Melaia: Shes sorry for a short chapter. Its just that being on x-mas vacation and doing this is hard.**

**Me: Oh well. Remember you can ask characters questions. As usual R&R!**


	5. The Nether Fortress

**Hey guys sorry for the prolonged update it's just that now I'm working on Adventures of The Cutie Mark Crusaders and I had some serious writer's block.. Anyway I'm only accepting 2 more O.C. So whoever wants the last 2 spots you better hurry before someone else takes them. Thanks to The Great Spirit of Writing for Elena and AgentKajiTheWolf for Kale (Who will be introduced later). And without further ado let us start the chapter!**

*Third Person P.O.V.*

They traveled in the forest for 1 hour just trying to find the Nether portal. Alex thought that he saw someone lurking in the woods, but pushed the thought out of his mind. Yet there was someone in the woods other than the group. Her name was Elena. She was just walking out in the woods to trying and calm herself and not be grumpy. But she always was grumpy no matter how hard she tries to not be. Alex once again saw her and whispered to everyone, "Look."

Silverstar said, "I'll handle this." Elena caught sight of this and readied her bow. Silverstar stopped in her tracks examining the lady. She looked to be around 47 years old. That probably explains why she has greying hair. Elena says, "What do you want?"

Silverstar responds, "We just want to find the Nether portal."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we need to find a Nether fortress!"

Lunaris interrupts the two and says, "Please calm down." She pushes them away from each other.

*Elena's P.O.V.*

_How dare she talk to me like that, _I thought. Lunaris then introduces me to everyone, "This is Alex, Bryan, Silverstar, Melaia, Mary, and Azulfarret."

"My name is Elena," I then ask, "Why is Azulfarret half blue fire creeper and your half enderman?"

Lunaris responds, "It's a long story, but I don't know why he's half blue fire creeper."

Bryan then asks, "Do you happen to know where the portal is?"

I respond, "No." Everyone then sighs.

Melaia says, "Well guess we have to find it ourselves." As she said this she tripped and fell in front of an obsidian building.

"Ow," Melaia says in pain. Everyone stares at the building.

*Melaia's P.O.V.*

I stared at the building in awe. "Guys I think I found it," I said. We peaked our heads inside and there it was. The Nether portal. Two people at a time went in. When it was Lunaris' turn I went with her. As we walked in I felt like I was distorted. When we were out of the portal we were hit by a sudden blast of heat. "Let's find that Nether fortress," Azulfarret said. I saw Luna looking at the note again she looked so concerned.

"Luna, why are you worried about this?" I ask.

"Because the world depends on me…" she answered. We continued searching and searching. Still only about 10% of the Nether explored! We battled ghasts and pigmen along the way. Until we came to a army. We soon reached the Nether fortress.

**Ok, this may be way to short but oh well. At least I got something out. As usual R&R and please give ideas. I just need inspiration to continue.**


End file.
